Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

Part 1: A battle was taking place on an island 100 miles north of Tokyo where 5 individuals with special powers was laying waste to the invading army who showed up uninvited to do damage to the island and the inhabitants that were on it. The 5 individuals were given orders to protect the island and the others of their kind as they we not human either these individuals were called Sekirei. As the battle continued the army grew quite thin due to the overwhelming powers the Sekirei had (Matsu's intelligence, Kazehana's wind, mutsu's earth, Karasuba's sword and Miya's strength). As they continue to slaughter many humans on land Kazehana took care of any air attack with her wind (HANASENPUU) she said calmly as the wind destroyed many choppers from the air. On land army tanks were buried as Mutsu used his earth technique to destroy them (HASAITEN) he said calmly as he struck the ground with the hilt of his sword causing the ground to rip apart and bury the tanks. As Mutsu took care of the tanks Karasuba was enjoying herself as she cut through many soldier's using her sword moving at speeds faster than any normal human (You shouldn't have come to this island weaklings) she said. Now we turn to the sea as Miya used her sword to produce sonic waves that sliced through many warships and aircraft carriers that were approaching the island.

Upon finishing their assigned tasked and walking back to the ship Miya took a glance back and spotted an unfamiliar sight that wasn't there a second ago. A muscular man with gravity defying black hair with a strand that hung just across his forehead a black and orange vest shirt with white pants a blue sash across his waist and black boots. He was standing there arms folded with his eyes closed like he was sleep or meditating and then he slowly opened his eyes and without looking at them (Did you guys really have to go that far) he asked calmly. This surprised the Sekirei's as they all were thinking (Did he just sound like 2 people were talking at the same time). Gogeta smirked (I know what you're thinking and your right I am 2 beings fused together as one my name is Gogeta) he said. He then turned towards the 5 Sekirei and this time with a serious look on his face that didn't go unnoticed and asked again this time more demanding (Did you really have to go that far I won't ask again) he said with the look of a seasoned warrior. The Sekirei 's look at him like he was out of his mind a weak human questioning them on what they did to protect their brethren. Karasuba gave him glare that promised pain but answered anyway (Yes it was necessary and as to why it's none of your business I suggest you leave this place now or we will be forced to make you bleed just like those weaklings) she said. Gogeta looked at them and with a Vegeta like smirk actually this is just what he wanted since arriving in this dimension as his Saiyan blood was boiling for a fight (That's impossible but if you think you can defeat me as he made the come get it hand gesture then prove it) he said smirking. That was all Karasuba needed as she unsheathes her sword with the look of blood lust in her eyes.

Meanwhile the other 4 Sekirei was wondering does this man have a death wish that was until Karasuba made her move to attack. Faster than the human eye could see she was upon Gogeta in a split second and it appeared she had sliced Gogeta diagonally across the chest that is until the image disappeared right before their eyes. The other 4 Sekirei had their mouths and eyes wide open with disbelief Karasuba included at what they just saw. Looking around the Sekirei was wondering where he was and how he did that (Hey looking for me) Gogeta asked as they all looked to the far edge of the island to see him standing there with his arms folded and a smirk on his face (That was a nice try but you have to be faster than that to hit me) he said pointing at himself. They were dumbfounded at what he said (Was he really that fast it left an image of him) they just couldn't believe it.

As Gogeta got into his fighting stance the other Sekirei decided to join in the fight except Matsu (5 against one… seems unfair…. TOO YOU) Gogeta said pointing at them. The Sekirei took that as an insult and attacked Kazehana used her wind attack (Hanasenpuu) to blow him off only for it to fail as it wasn't strong enough to move him. Karasuba was trying to slice and dice him only for him to easily dodge her attacks as they were moving too slow for his Saiyan eyes. Mutsu used his earth attack (HAISAITEN) as the ground under Gogeta started to cave in he stomped his foot countering the attack and caused an even bigger quake that made the ground under Mutsu to cave in causing him to almost fall in until he leaped just in time before it could happen. Just as Karasuba thought she had an opening to strike Gogeta phased out causing her to miss while receiving a kick in the back that sent her flying 30 ft across the island and landing painfully on her stomach. Everyone just stared at him wondering who is this guy that can handle one of the strongest of their kind like nothing (Hey… are we gonna fight or look) he said.

Miya was watching also stunned at the skill display of this strange man who appeared out of nowhere she finally had enough and wanted to test his strength (Move) she shouted at the others as she prepared to send her attack at him. They all scattered away as they knew what Miya had planned as she brought her sword overhead and slashed downward releasing a sonic wave at Gogeta everyone watched as it traveled towards him thinking this was the end until he smirked and held out his right hand using only a fraction of his Ki (Hiya) he cancelled out the attack stunning everyone who witnessed it Miya especially (Unbelievable…just Unbelievable) she thought. The assault continued as everyone was attacking him together even though it was 5 on 1 they were greatly outmatched he dodged all their attacks and sword strikes until Gogeta decided to used a little more of his Ki a blew them all 10ft away from him. That's when Miya decided enough was enough (Stand down its obvious were no match for him we haven't landed a single hit on him and even though he's dodging and not attacking he's not breaking a sweat.) Miya said looking disappointed.

Inside the ship 3 people were also stunned at this strange man who just defeated the Disciplinary squad Minaka was grinning ear to ear at the discovery of this phenomenon (What a treat a being more powerful than the whole disciplinary squad brilliant just brilliant) he shouted. Takami just face faulted but still stunned at the strange man. Takehito was also dumbfounded at the man's strength and skill what they don't know it was just the tip of the iceburg for Gogeta's power. Minaka decided that it was time for him to go and meet the interesting stranger along with Takami and Takehito maybe he would convince him to join his cause even though he wanted to control the power the man had.

Outside the ship the Gogeta was having a chat with the 5 Sekirei telling them about what happened to him and how he arrived where he was. Even though it sounded farfetched they really had no choice but to believe him especially from seeing the display of strength he showed. As he was still chatting he felt 3 small Ki signatures approach and turned around instantly to see Minaka, Takami, and Takehito walking towards them.

Well….Well... What an interesting fellow you are… Minaka said grinning from ear to ear as he approached the Saiyan.

Pardon my rudeness my name is Minaka the Game Master and these 2 are Asama Takehito and Ms Takami I see you have met my subordinates already but may I ask what brought you here to this island my friend? Minaka asked.

Gogeta explained his situation in which again seems strange that he appeared from another dimension but who were they to question him when there are aliens already living there themselves. He thought.

As time went on from the conversations Minaka decided that everyone should return to the ship. That was until Gogeta told them he had plans of his own.

Aren't you coming… Miya asked.

Yeah handsome come with us… Kazehana said.

Hee…hee…heeee… I want to experiment on that hot body of his. Matsu said

I really don't care what he does… said Karasuba (But I am interested in his strength) she thought.

Mustsu was just quiet as usual.

Naaaa… I think I'll go and explore this world a little Gogeta said getting some surprised looks from them wondering how was he going to get off the island with no boat.

Well it's going to be kinda hard to leave this island with no boat or plane handsome and my wind isn't strong enough to send you 100 miles back to the city she chuckled.

Yeah so it would be wise to come with us…Miya said.

That was until he squatted down and gathered his Ki creating a blue flame around him and with his 2 fingers he gave them a peace sign and flew off faster than they could blink creating a comet tail in the sky as he disappeared from view. They all looked in the direction he flew to and asked a question that was on all their minds (DID HE JUST FLY)?!

Part 2 is coming next week so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

CHAPTER 2: Flying in the air our Hero was thinking to himself how did he end up in this world. Backtracking to when he was fighting with Janemba after he used the stardust buster it was then did he realize something… even though he wasn't a supersayian 3 did he have the power to create time vortex's that was until a female voice came into his mind.

All of your question will be answered young warrior… The voice said.

WHO ARE YOU… Gogeta shouted.

I am... The guardian of this universe I oversee all that is good and bad with little interference only if needed Goku …. Vegeta or better yet Gogeta. She said.

WAIT… HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM. He shouted again.

I have been watching you 2 perform countless heroic deeds for some time now and besides I am friends with the Supreme Kai of your world. She said.

So why am I here …? He asked.

I brought you here because your powers are needed…and I also had to somewhat limit the level of your power in order to keep the balance stable as it would have destroyed both worlds. She stated.

SO HOW FAR HAVE YOU LIMITED US? He shouted.

Enough to keep the balance of power stable so I could cross you over…Now since I had to lower your power I also added another. You will be able to fuse and defuse without limitations. Meaning if you want to stay fused you will not have a time limit. Now once you return to your world… you will return to normal.

Hmmmm interesting … I'll have to test my power level later. He thought.

So who or what is the threat that I am going to fight… he asked.

Yes… the threat is a familiar enemy to you both he's the youngest son of the cold family.

Humph… No dout it's Lord Blizz (Short for Blizzard) the Vegeta side of Gogeta thought... He shouldn't be all that powerful.l Gogeta said.

Yes if he was in your world he wouldn't but in this one he is by far the strongest until I brought you 2 here…However with my powers I couldn't cross you over with the power you had in your world as it was too much for me so I asked WHIS to help along with the Supreme Kai. You should be strong enough to fight him on even grounds fused like you are now but I suggest you let the Sekirei Help you.

Sekirei?...Oh yeah those people I fought. He said.

Yes it's 108 of them… You have already met the 1st 5…They are unique beings in which they get stronger from the bonds of love from their Ashikabi or mate once they have been winged.

Winged…He said.

Yes the winging process is when a Sekirei and an Ashikabi make contact through kissing causing wings of light to form from their backs.

Gogeta you will not be fighting alone as in this world you are destined to be an Ashikabi… As to what and how many Sekirei …I…won't…tell. She said playfully.

Please help us purge this world of this grand evil Gogeta.

We will do all we can to help you…The Goku side of him said.

By the way what is your name…He asked.

Mizuki …Mizuki Hime…Arigato Gogeta san I expected no less from the legendary heroes…Farewell she said as she left his mindscape.

This is gonna be fun… Gogeta said smiling while his blood was boiling from the prospect of a good fight that is too come.

**Meanwhile in space: Meet lord Blizzard**

**KABOOOOOM**

Pops…Goes… The … Planet… hehehehahahahaaaaa…The evil alien said.

Lord Bilzz sama… we found another planet with a lot of energy and resourses. The man said.

What planet is it commander Volkun. Bilzz said.

It's Earth sir… We already have strong scout units on the way sir and so far the strongest lvl of power our scanners picked up on that planet is 415…nothing for us to be worried about. The soldier responded.

Good… very good… How long will it take us to get there? He asked.

About 2yrs for us and the scouts' 1yr and 9 months earth time sir.

Well let's head to Earth and tell the scouts when they arrive make their presence felt. Blizz said.

Eye…Eye sir. Responded Volkun.

**Back on Earth: The split up**

I guess I'll land here and test my power lvl Gogeta said. As he landed about 20 miles on another abandoned Island. He then crouched down and began to power up. As he powered up the earth started to shake creating massive waves that stood about 20ft tall as a blue ki flame surrounded his body. Pushing his power even farther he began to turn into a super saiyan as his golden ki flame surrounded him he then decided to push even further that's when he reached the max to his power.

So…I can only change to a standard super saiyan but something is off like its limited. Remembering what Mizuki told him he figured it out. I'm at the same level I was when I first changed against freeza the Goku side thought.

Well I guess we should split now Gogeta said to himself. As he concentrated his ki and separated into Goku and Vegeta.

They decided to train and become stronger for the next 9 months so maybe they won't need to fuse to beat Lord Blizz.

**9 months Later: Minato meets Musubi and (Goku)**

Goku and Vegeta landed in Shin Tokyo and both went their separate ways to hopefully they will meet there destined Sekireis they promised to meet up when the threat came or if they wanted to fight. Meanwhile a young man by the name of Minato Sahashi just learned he failed the entrance exams again and was walking to his apartment. Unknown to him there were 3 girls approaching the 2 twins girls with S&amp;M clothing was chasing another girl in a Shrine Maiden outfit this will be the day Minato's life would change.

After getting off the train Minato was thinking of his life when all of a sudden he heard an explosion. He looked around to see where it came from when a girl shouted for him to move as she was falling fast from a tall building. Unable to move quickly enough the girl landed on top of him with her round butt in his face causing him to blush. After they both shook the dizziness from their heads she turned to him and thanked him for saving her as she did this she heard a crackling sound turning around for a second she noticed the lightning attack and moved them both out of harm's way. Unknown to all of them a certain Saiyan in an orange and blue Gi was watching the whole thing ready to interfere if needed.

There's no use running away. Hikari said.

Fight with us. Hibiki said from atop a building.

I can't fight yet. Musubi responded back.

Even if you don't feel like it… with lightning in her hands Hikari stated.

We sure feel like fighting! ..They both shouted as the both jumped from the building and landed.

Musubi took Minato's hand and ran away causing the lightning twin to get frustrated.

The next day after they woke up and ate. Minato was thinking about who ate all the food in the restaurant it was weird especially from what he heard the manager tell people that it was a man in an orange and blue outfit. As he was approaching the a.t.m he saw the same lightning twins he saw yesterday only this time they were working. After some words were exchanged Musubi came running Minato noticed this and told her to run away but it was too late.

Too bad for you, meeting us two days in a row. Hibiki said with lightning in her hands.

The capitol is small, huh. Hikari said with lighting in her hands also.

You two! Musubi shouted.

You are too slow! Hikari shouted as she threw the lightning attack at her.

It was a direct hit Musubi screamed while her clothes were shredded as she fell to the ground.

Musubi-chan! Minato shouted turning around as the twins approached.

I thought you emerged already since you're with him Hikari said.

But it seems you haven't… Lucky. Hibiki stated.

Musubi just look on surprised and worried at the twins as they charged lightning in their hands to attack her again. Meanwhile Goku was walking after eating out the all the food from the restaurant hoping he didn't cause any trouble until he heard an small explosion it was then he saw the same 4 people from yesterday and the same twin girls were attacking that one girl again. Goku then noticed the lightning that was charging from the twins hands.

This doesn't look good if that hit she's done for. He said as he phased out.

The twins released their lightning attack at Musubi with quick thinking Minato dove and moved Musubi out of harm's way.

If you do anything to her, I will…I will… Minato stated.

Just then Musubi heart started beating and her body began to heat up.

Why do you protect her…You aren't her Ashikabi are you. Hibiki asked.

Musubi chan RUN! Minato shouted.

So do you wanna die with her? Hikari said as they both charged lightning in their hands.

My body is hot…Why do I feel like this…Musubi thought.

Minato then turned grabbed Msusbi and ran. As the twin were about to release their attack a man in a orange and blue gi appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

Who are you? Hikari said looking surprised.

Where did you come from? Hibiki asked just as surprised.

The man looked at them with narrowed eyes and spoke.

My name is Son Goku… I saw you 2 ganging up on that girl yesterday… I thought you were done… when they escaped… but here I see you ganging up on her again today well no more not while I'm around. He stated angrily.

What's it to you what we do to that Sekirei . Hibiki said.

It's none of your business anyway unless you want to die with them. Hikari said as they both charge lightning in their hands.

That weak attack won't even faze me you better hit me with everything you've got. Goku stated.

WHY…YOU…TAKE THIS…they shouted as they launched their attack causing an explosion as the attack hit Goku head on causing dust and debris to fall.

Humph stupid human thinking he can take on a Sekirei that should teach him. Hikari said.

We might have killed him. Hibiki said looking a bit worried for the man.

That shouldn't have killed him I didn't use my full power at most it should have knocked him out. Hikari said.

You haven't killed or knocked out anything. Goku said as the dust settled.

Hikari and Hibiki were astounded as Goku was just standing there without a scratch on him.

HOW…DID…YOU…DO…THAT… They both said wide eyed.

Im warning you…you better give up…you have no chance against me. Goku said.

Charging some more powerful lightning in their hands the twins decided to end this man until he held his right palm out (HA) and let out some pressurized wind that was so strong it caused both of the twins to fly several yards away.

Many yards away after rolling on the ground from Goku's Kiai attack the twins gathered themselves.

Hibiki WHAT WAS THAT…Hikari shouted.

I DUNNO HE SHOT SOMETHING OUT OF HIS HAND…IT WAS SO STRONG IT KNOCKED THE WIND OUT OF stated.

I think he's a Sekirei. Hbiki said.

But I never saw him when we all woke up. Hikari said.

It doesn't matter now we better leave before he comes to finish us off…besides that girl most likely has emerged already. Hibiki said.

Eeeeeeh we are sure to get fired...If I see you again Son Goku. Hikari said stomping her feet like a spoiled child.

As this was going on Minato and Musubi were watching from the alley after he winged Musubi.

Minato san who is he …He's strong can I fight him? Musubi said with stars in her eyes.

I dunno Musubi… Here he comes. Minato answered.

You guys alright? Goku asked.

Yeah were fine and thanks for helping us. Minato said

No problem. Goku answered with his Son grin.

Im Minato…Sahashi…Minato… by the way. He said

Im Sekirei no 88 Musubi a fist type can we spar sometime's ummmm whats your name. Musubi asked.

Goku…Son Goku and yes we can spar sometimes if we meet again Goku said smiling with his son grin.

I gotta go now you 2 take care he said as Musubi and Minato looked at each other. That was all Goku needed before he used his instant Transmission and disappeared right before they turned to look at him.

Both staring wide-eyed…WHERE… DID… HE… GO? They both said.

Next chapter it will be Vegeta turn.


	3. Chapter 3

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

**GOKU'S FIRST SEKIREI**

CHAPTER 3: Uzume was walking home from a shopping errand by Miya when all of a sudden she started to feel a warm then hot feeling in her body.

Pant…Pant…Pant… What is this feeling…? My body…It feels so hot… I only get this feeling when my Ashikabi is nearby She thought as the feeling brought her to her knees making all of the groceries fall out of the bag. That's when she looked up and saw him standing over her with his hands out to help her up.

"Hey miss are you ok?" As he helped her up.

Yeah I'm fine. She responded as they both started gathering the dropped groceries.

My Name is Goku…Son Goku… and you are?

Uzume…Nice to meet you as they both shook hands.

Once their hands touched the feeling intensified as Uzume started to pant again that when she whispered to him "My…Ashikabi…I finally found you" and kissed him. As they were kissing wings of light appeared from her back while she moaned in pure pleasure as some of his Ki entered into her. After they broke off the kiss she introduced herself again.

I'M Sekirei No.10 Uzume "By the veil of my contract I will dispel all of my Ashikabi's nightmares now and forever. She said while giving him a kind smile.

Well…what do we do now? Goku asked.

Ummmm… I dunno…Do you have a place to live? She asked.

Unfortunately I don't. He responded.

Well I know a place you can stay it's called Maison Izumo the landlady there never turns away people in need but she is kind of scary if you piss her off… so let's go. She said clinging to Goku's arm while pulling him with her.

As they were on their way to the inn Goku sensed someone following them with blood lust. They stopped immediately as Goku looked up at the top building on the right. Uzume was looking at her Ashikabi with worry and concern.

What's… wrong… Goku…Sama…she asked.

Someone… is following us. He replied while looking up at the tall building.

Heyyyyyy…I know you're up there…you've been following us ever since we started walking.

Well…Well…Well…If it isn't No.10 and her human monkey. The mysterious woman said.

Uzume was staring wide-eyed at the woman wondering why she was following them.

GOKU… "We have to run" she said with a sense of urgency.

Why…Let's see what she wants. He said

NO…Goku Sama… that's No.4 Karasuba the Black Sekirei we have to run… NOW…she said terrified.

Are you afraid of her…He asked

No…she's just one of the strongest Sekirei and she's the Leader of the Disciplinary Squad…to be honest I'm no match for her she said sweating.

So…you're a Sekirei too…he asked looking at Karasuba.

Heehee so you know what I am to be exact…maybe you aren't such a dumb monkey after all. She said smirking.

Narrowing his eye's…Don't you ever call me a monkey again he said with some anger in his voice.

Ahhhh… is the little monkey getting mad. She said while unsheathing her sword.

Uzume instantly got in front of Goku to protect him but something unexpected happened he pushed her to the side.

No…I'll fight her…Goku said with a serious look in his eyes.

He's gonna fight Karasuba…Is he asking for a death wish. Uzume thought.

This foolish Human thinks he can take me on…hehe…I'll kill him and then his Sekirei…she thought as she licked her lips.

Both of them got into their fighting stances looking at each other to see who will make the first move. Just as the thought ran through his head Karasuba attacked with blinding speed but not fast enough for Goku's Saiyan eyes as he held up his finger and blocked her sword attack with it surprising her and Uzume who was watching from the side. Smiling Karasuba continued to attack and Goku kept blocking her attacks with his finger while not moving to attack or dodge he just stood there in the same spot blocking one of the strongest Sekirei's attacks like nothing. After constant attacks from Karasuba Goku decided that this was enough as he blocked her downward swing which left her side wide-open and with a roundhouse kick he kicked her into the nearest building shocking Uzume to no end.

He...He…was able to hit Karasuba…This human is able to fight a sekirei…she thought.

Uzume's thoughts were interrupted and shell shocked when Karasuba got up from the debris looking worse for wear as her clothes were torn cuts and bruises all over her body and blood dripping from the side of her mouth while smiling.

My…My… I underestimated you Ashikabi... you must be quite an acomplished the fighter to be able to hit me…better yet make me bleed... The only one's ever to do that were Yume and No1. She said.

Heh…Thanks for the compliment...Goku said smiling himself.

Karasuba then gathered energy into her sword and let out a sonic slash that was headed straight for Goku. As the attack neared him Uzume was getting worried as he didn't look like he was going to dodge it.

GOKU…SAMA…DODGE IT…Uzume yelled.

Lets s how he handles that… Karasuba thought.

It was then that Karasuba and Uzume both saw something they couldn't believe. Goku just smiled and held out his right palm using a little of his Ki a small bright ball of light charged in his hand a fired towards the attack completely cancelling it out and continuing towards Karasuba who then jumped out of the way at the last second before it hit and exploded destroying half of the abandoned building. Both Sekirei was staring wide-eyed at the destruction his blast caused.

Hehehehe…If that had hit I would have been done for…Karasuba thought. Knowing she has been defeated she decided that this was enough fun for now.

Well…I had fun…But it's time for me to go…Lets do this again No 10's Ashikabi…but next time let's not hold back…she said seductively and then jumped to the nearest rooftop and out of sight.

I look forward to it…Goku said smiling while looking in the direction she jumped to.

Go…Goku…Sama…how did you…how could you…defeat a Sekirei like that and what was that you shot out of your hand. Uzume asked stunned.

It was nothing I just train a lot…and that was just a simple KI attack. He responded with his famous son grin.

K…KI…what's Ki she asked while tilting her head.

It's the energy inside your body every living being has it including you…You just have to tap into it to use it. He answered. As they continued onward to the Izumo Inn.

I know this was short and This was supposed to be Vegeta's turn but I think I will finish Goku's arch first then vegeta's and finally Gogeta's.


	4. Chapter 4

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

**IZUMO INN**

**Goku vs Miya &amp; Musubi**

CHAPTER 4: Uzume and Goku finally arrived at Izumo Inn only for them to be greeted by the landlady herself Miya who was sweeping the walkway as usual.

"Im home" shouted Uzume as she handed Miya the bag of groceries.

"Welcome Back Uzume" Miya said. As she got ready to take the bag inside she noticed a man standing behind Uzume.

"My…My… and who is your friend here?" Miya asked smiling.

"Oh I forgot… this is my Ashi…oops…my friend Goku…He is new here and doesn't have a place to stay…sooooo…I brought him here…heee…heee…heee". She said while laughing.

"Hi Im Goku…Son Goku…It's so nice to meet you…Uzume has told me a lot about you" He said with his Son grin while shaking her hand.

"Did she now" Miya said as her Hanya mask appeared causing Uzume to hide behind Goku. Goku noticed the intense aura she was producing and realized it felt familiar and also amusing as he also saw the mask.

" Ahahahaaaa…Ahahahahaa…Neat trick…How do you do it" he asked.

Miya gave him a confused look…"What do you mean Goku san" she asked while covering her mouth with her hand. That's when Uzume got his attention and shook her head for him not to answer. Getting the hint even though he is dense he proceeded no further.

After the introductions to the other residents (Kagari=Homura, Musubi=Yume, and Minato Sahashi) she laid down the ground rules of the Inn in which Goku had no problem with. He also managed to get a job thanks to Kagari at a construction site nearby where he will start the following Monday morning.

**Time skip to the next morning:**

Uzume woke up after a good night's sleep stretched and put on her clothes which usually shows off her busty and curvy physique. After getting dressed she headed straight to Goku's room to hopefully wake him up… In a perverted way mind you… only to find out that he wasn't there.

"Huuuuh…Wh…where is he" Uzume thought as she headed downstairs for breakfast as she heard Miya calling everyone. Arriving at the table Uzume saw Goku already sitting there with 10 plates stacked up with more to come. Miya and the others were staring in awe at the amount of food this man could consume.

"Where does it all go" Minato said.

"Does he even chew" Kagari thought.

"And I thought I ate a lot" Uzume said.

"My…My…someone's quite hungry…looks like I'll have to cook a lot more than usual" Miya thought. That's when he stunned everyone at the table "More Please" he asked. Everyone fell over anime style and disbelief that he was still hungry. 10 More plates later he was finally full "Heeeeeeeh…That was delicious Miya san…Thank you" he said with gratitude while patting his full stomach.

Conversation was in full force at the table especially for Minato and Musubi as she was explaining how she met Minato and also how Goku saved them from the lightning twins. This gained a lot of interest from Kagari and Miya who were listening intently as Musubi continued her story.

YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS MAN DEFEATED THOSE 2 SEKIREI…shouted Kagari who was dumbfounded at the mere thought of a human fighting a sekirei …especially defeating one this was unheard of. "Yes" replied Musubi and Minato. Kagari just sat there with his mouth agaped while looking at Goku in awe."UNBELIEVABLE" he screamed again that was until Uzume added her 2 cents in."That's what I thought too… until he defeated Karasuba" she said. This got everyone's greatest attention especially Miya's. "IT WAS AMAZING…HE DEFEATED HER LIKE IT WAS NOTHING…HE EVEN DREW BLOOD FROM HER WHEN HE KICKED HER INTO THAT BUILDING"…Uzume said excitedly. By this time Musubi was hopping in her seat excited to hear how strong Goku is as she remembered the sparring match he promised her. "Goku Sama…you're strong…will you spar with me now?" Musubi asked. He nodded his head and then turned to Miya "Miya san is there a place where we can spar" he asked. Miya told him they could spar out back as she was curious to see how strong he was also.

Standing in the middle of the training grounds that Miya lead them to. Goku started do some warm up exercises a few pushups some stretches and knee bends while Musubi was doing some stretches of her own. Finally after the warm-ups they walked a few paces apart turned to face each other and got into their fighting stances. Everyone there was watching intently but it was Miya who was watching with the greatest interest."I never saw that fighting stance before…It's flawless" she thought.

Musubi and Goku both were staring at each other with full intensity wondering who was going to make the first move. Musubi decided she was "Here I come Goku Sama" she said as she dashed at him faster than the human eye can see with a straight punch aimed at his face in which easily caught with one hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kagari shouted wide eyed and mouth agaped.

"Oh…My"…Miya said also shocked.

"No….Way"… Minato said in disbelief.

Uzume was just smiling she knew her Ashikabi was strong after the fight with Karasuba.

After Goku caught Musubi's punch he twisted around and threw her over his shoulders which caused her to land on her back but he made sure not to hurt her too much. "Owchie's"…she said wincing from the landing while rubbing her back and butt. Not to give up she rose from the ground smiling and got back into her stance "Wow…you're amazing… Goku Sama" she said. Smiling "You're pretty good yourself…Let us continue…this time don't hold back…come at me with everything you've got" he said smiling himself.

Musubi dashed at him again using all sorts of combinations she could think of but her lack of inexperience and training made it too easy for Goku to dodge or counter. After he caught her fist again from using a faint the another straight punch she swept her feet from under her causing her to fall on her butt that's when Miya decided to test him out.

"Not bad…but you use too much energy in your attacks and you lack technique and finesse which makes you easy to read" Goku explained. By this time Miya agreed and offer to train her along with Goku.

"Goku san…Would you mind having a match with me" Miya asked with a wooden bokken in her hand.

"Sure" Goku replied.

Just as Goku did with Musubi they walk a few paces apart and faced each other but this time Goku knew he will have a harder fight as he sensed her Ki to be much much higher than Musubi's. This made Goku's saiyan blood boil a good fight is just what the doctor ordered for him even though he was extremely more powerful than she was.

They stared at each other intensely for a minute until goku dashed at her at blinding speed making everyone who was watching gasp at how fast he moved. Using her bokken she blocked his attacks but felt the vibrations as he kicked and punched at her. Finding an opening Miya attempted to strike his ribcage with a horizontal swipe with her wooden sword only for him to phase out at the last second reading the attack for what it was. Shocked no shell shocked is all that could describe the look on Miya's face as she was looking around wondering where he went this also didn't go unnoticed to the spectators who were watching also.

"WHHHAAAATT…DID HE JUST…DISSAPPEAR"…they all said in unison very wide-eyed mouths agaped. Just as Miya was about to call out to him Goku responded. "No I just moved so fast it looked like I disappeared" he said standing right behind Miya with his knife hand on her neck. At that instant Miya turned around and bowed to him "I lost…you are quite skilled Goku san" Miya said smiling. "heeee…heeee I just train a lot"…he said with his famous son grin as they walked back to where everyone was.

AHHHHHHH…NO…WAYYYY…BUT HOW…Kagari shouted.

AMAZING…GOKU SAMA…Musubi said.

GOKUUUUUUUU…YOU'RE GREAT…Uzume said hugging his arm.

Unkown to him there was somebody else watching from her room "Heee…heee…heeeeeeee…I can't wait to experiment on you my ashikabi sama.

Hope you liked this one too please review and comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

**Water Sekirei Goku meets Tsukumi**

CHAPTER 5: The Next morning after breakfast Goku, was out back on the training grounds watching and coaching Musubi while training with Miya.

Hiyaaaaaaaa… Hiya…Hiya… shouted Musubi as she attacked Miya who dodged and with relative ease.

KICK HARDER… demanded Miya.

Meanwhile Goku was thinking that he needed to do some training for the upcoming battle against lord Bilzzard but he didn't want to do it there as It wasn't secluded enough.

I need to find a secluded area so I can train…He thought.

Then it hit him he could train on that Island where he and Vegeta separated at. Standing up he decided to head out.

Goku Saaaan…Are you leaving for a bit…Miya asked

Yeah…Could you please tell Uzume that I will be back soon…he answered back. Miya nodded and told him to be careful and return safely.

Leaving the inn Goku was walking and searching for a good place to fly off without being seen… even though he doesn't mind the attention…He would rather not startle anyone at seeing a flying man… And even though he could use Instant Transmission he would rather feel the breeze as he flew.

Standing on top of a high building was a big breasted girl with long golden hair with a white top a black short dress, black stockings and brown knee high boots. Surveying the area she noticed Goku walking and looking around.

Humph…I wonder what that monkey is looking for…she said. After looking at his physique she started to feel hot and her heart started beating fast.

Wh…What is this feeling…I only get this when my ashikabi is near… I...I…will not allow a mere monkey take advantage of me… I will kill him…she said frustrated. After she gathered herself from the shock of her reaction to Goku she jumped off the building in pursuit of him only to find him gone not a trace of him anywhere.

Wh…Where did he go…he was just here a second ago…she said.

As Goku was looking around he sensed someone strong nearby but paid it no mind as it wasn't powerful enough to be a threat to him. He continued on his path until he found a secluded enough area using as little Ki as he could and flew off unnoticed.

Landing on the Island he started stretching to loosen his muscles and then faster than the eyes can see he started shadow boxing throwing fast punches and kicks disappearing and reappearing dodging and weaving at his imaginary foe. After about an hour of that he decided to see how far his power level was. So he crouched down and let loose big chunks of rocks and debris started rising in the air as his power grew. "So far so good"…He thought as he kept powering up.

Uzume was sitting on the back porch watching the Miya train with Musubi when all of a sudden a sensation she never felt in her life came upon her.

Whats wrong Uzume Saaan…Miya asked looking concerned.

M…My body is hot…So…hot … Goku Sama…she said panting and sweating then wings of light appeared from her back outlined with a golden color. After the surge of power that coursed into Uzume diminished she gathered herself and put on her shoes and ran as fast as she could to find her Ashikabi Goku.

Meanwhile after Goku had powered up to his maximum he felt something strange.

"So she did reduce my power level…Well at least I'm as strong as I was when I first faced frieza" he said to himself.

"Now I know I have to train…Maybe if I train hard enough I might be able to achieve my SSJ state here without disturbing the balance" He thought again.

Jumping from roof top to roof top Uzume was headed to where she felt Goku was until she she saw someone else jumping in the same direction.

"I…sure hope Goku is alright…If anything happens to him…I…WILL…KILL…WHOEVER…HARMS…HIM…" She thought.

"WH…wait a second…that girl…if im not mistaken that's No.9 Tsukumi…could she be after GOKU". She said.

After about 5 minutes of jumping rooftops Uzume finally caught up with Tsukumi. Narrowing her eyes the two exchanged words.

"So…I take it you're going to where you felt that power surge" Tsukumi said.

"Yes …I am…My Ashikabi is there" Uzume responded.

"Humph…So I was reacting to that Monkey…I refuse to be taken advantage of…I…will …kill…him…first" Tsukumi said.

That's when Uzume got serious and with a look that was so deadly it could scare the toughest of the tough "You will not lay a finger on Goku…Sama. Uzume said meaning business.

"You wanna fight "Tsukumi said while gathering a ball of water in her hand. Uzume from out of nowhere changed into her white cloths and white knee high boots and they began to battle.

Finally wrapping up his training session Goku decided it was time to head home so he took off in the air at normal speed (AN: Which means no white Ki flame) that was until he felt Uzume and another person's Ki sky rocket. Goku being the person that he is started flying faster to find out what would cause her KI level to rise.

Reaching his destination Goku landed where nobody could see him and started jumping form rooftop to rooftop until he saw to women one he recognized and another he didn't. As the two girls were fighting Tsukumi got the upper hand and had Uzume down with her back against a wall and drenched with water.

THIS…IS…THE…END…Tsukumi said as she fired off a huge beam of water to finish off Uzume. While down on the ground awaiting certain doom as the beam of water was coming ever so close Uzume. She closed her eyes and silently call out for her Ashikabi "Goku…Sama…Gomen" she thought. After about 30 second she opened her eyes and realized that she was not dead but in the arms of Goku who held her bridal style. "GOKU…SAMA" Uzume said while looking at him in awe from saving her. After getting Uzume out of harm's way Goku turned to Tsukumi with an angry look on his face.

Sorry about the cliff Hanger but I promise to the next chapter will be awesome. Im at work writing these chapters so bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Gogeta's Adventure in the Sekirei Universe

DBZ/Sekirei

Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Sekirei or DBZ the credits goes to the original owners.

AN: After Gogeta defeated Janemba with the stardust buster for some reason the after effects caused a wormhole to appear and sucked our hero into another universe. Unknown to him it was the Sekirei Universe.

**Water Sekirei Goku meets Tsukumi pt2**

CHAPTER 6:

Previously

THIS…IS…THE…END…Tsukumi said as she fired off a huge beam of water to finish off Uzume. While down on the ground awaiting certain doom as the beam of water was coming ever so close Uzume. She closed her eyes and silently call out for her Ashikabi "Goku…Sama…Gomen" she thought. After about 30 second she opened her eyes and realized that she was not dead but in the arms of Goku who held her bridal style. "GOKU…SAMA" Uzume said while looking at him in awe from saving her.

Currently:

After getting Uzume out of harm's way Goku turned to Tsukumi with an angry look on his face. "Shame on you…If you wanna fight …I'll take you on." He said. "This monkey must be crazy…I'll be rid of this pest." Tsukumi thought confidently. Channeling water in her hands "Water Celebration" she yelled sending a beam of water towards Goku. As the water approached him moving faster than the eye can see he dodged it. "H…How…How can he dodge it at this…Rangeeeeee." She said loudly. Uzume was also stunned she has already seen a bit of his incredible speed but none to the point of almost point blank range. "He…Dodged it from point blank range…How is that possible" Uzume thought.

Tsukumi was getting frustrated as he was dodging her attacks left and right. He was moving so fast it was like he was disappearing and reappearing in other places. Just as Tsukumi was about to launch another attack Goku sensed two high energies and one human one nearby. "Move out of the way!" screamed Goku as a blast of lightning just missed Tsukumi barely. "Who goes there" Tsukumi said as she looked at the lightning twins and their ashikabi. "Well…Well…if it isn't No.9 Tsukumi" Hikari said. "What does thou want now" Tsukumi asked as she gathered her water powers to fight them off. " You're still unwinged so fight with us" Hibiki said as they both gathered their powers to fight. Watching from the side was a rough looking man with a messy hair style holding a cat and also goku. "So what is your name my friend" the man asked. Smiling his famous grin "Goku …Son Goku… and you are" Goku asked. "The name is Seo…Kaouru Seo" he answered. After the exchange of pleasantries from the two men they started focusing on the fight that was about to happen. Goku wasn't too worried about Tsukumi as he knew she could hold her own but he wanted to know why those two only went after unwinged Sekirei's.

The 3 Sekirei's started an all out brawl attacks flying everywhere but none coming close to endanger the on lookers. Tsukumi had the upper hand until she looked Goku's way in which she started to react to him again. Falling to her knees and panting again she got frustrated and readied another attack to throw at Goku. The Lightning twins saw this and reminded her of whom she was fighting. Tsukumi launched her attack and like before missed Goku due to her reaction to him and hit Seo in the face causing the cat to run away. Seo was utterly upset that his meal ticket got away and grabbed Tsukumi as she was channeling her powers again but this time her powers were cancelled out due to Seo's special ashikabi powers. "Wh…What is this…My powers are not working" she thought. Seo looked at her with a lustful look "This power to cancel out a Sekirei's power was given to me by Takehito… since you like my girls so much I think ill wing you for myself" Seo said. Tsukumi was starting to panic she wasn't reacting to him "No…not him" she thought. Goku felt her power drop to almost nothing and decided to intervene "Hey…leave her alone…She's my Sekirei" he said. Seo looked at him smiling and let her go but just as he did that the twins dropped down next to him."Seooooo…Norito" they said. Seo grabbed them both one by the breast and the other by the waist "Im Seo and these are my Sekirei" he stated as he kissed them both causing white wings to form on their backs. Chanting their norito the twins launched their devastating attack at Tsukumi. "This is not good…If it hits she done for" Goku said. Disappearing and reappearing in front of Tsukumi Goku put up an invisible Ki shield to protect them both.

The attack left a big hole in the ground but in the middle of the undamaged area was Goku, Uzume and Tsukumi all unharmed. "Wh…what happened" they all said but Goku. "I…Happened that's what" Goku said with an upset tone. "Y…you…you're that guy that beat us last time" The twins said pointing. "I see you haven't learned you lesson from the last time" He stated. Seo looked on interested at the man the defeated his Sekirei "Hooo….So you're the one they told me about" Seo said. As they finished the short conversation Goku decided he wasn't going to attack them after they apologized and left but not after the twins had fried Seo for his indecent actions to them.

Tsukumi had made her resolve and decided to let Goku wing her "Y…You said I was your Sekirei" she said. Goku just smiled his famous son grin as Uzume was smiling herself. "Y…Yeah I guess" he said as Tsukumi sprayed water in his face."YOU…DID…SAY I WAS YOU SEKIREI" she said forcefully this time. Tsukumi then went up to him and kissed him causing wings of light outlined in a blue aura came from her back and then disappeared. "No.9 Tsukumi may my water wash away the troubles from my askibkabi (AN: I really forgot her norito)" she said. Goku looked dumbfounded for a second and then gained his composure as Uzume ran up to him clutching his arm in her breast which got Tsukumi jealous "I am thou wife you get your hands off him now" Tsukumi said as Uzume stuck her tongue out at her.

While walking home and the two girls are still arguing. Goku felt a presence but this time he knew this one wasn't a Sekirei and it was far away but he could still feel it. "Something's coming and it isn't friendly" he thought as they approached Izumo Inn.

Meanwhile in space:

"How long before you make it to earth" Volkun asked on the communicator.

"2 more earth days' commander Volkun" the sgt responded.

"Good…Lord blizz …said to make your presence felt after you've arrived but keep the planet intact…you do understand…right sgt kull" Volkun stated.

"Yes commander" Kull responded.

After the communication was over Kull has a satisfied grin on his face "It's been a while sense I got to kill someone…Heeheeeheeeeeheeehaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaa" he said and laughed.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter as I am already writing the next one. But ups to my guys BobaRaptor and GensenDaniels for those incredible stories pls check them out.

Peaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
